Valentine's Day OS
by Sticatto
Summary: Tomarrows Valentines Day, What happenes when Karin believes Toshiro forgot?


**A/N: Not much to say here... Well its AU but somewhere in SS. Karin is a Shinigami... There GF BF and living together. R&R Thx... and sry its so fast paced... I'm owrking on trying ot make things slower, but i wasn't trying to on this OS, but I have one I'm righting on Paper that I am... Maby i will post it tooooo.**

Valentine's Day

Summary

Tomarrows Valentine's Day, what happens when Karin believes Toshiro forgot?

I don't own Bleach, everything belongs to it's respective owner, Tite Kubo.

Karin's POV

When I got up this morning, Toshiro wasn't beside me. He wasn't even at home. I went to the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee. I was sitting at the table, reading the Soul Society's paper, when he walked in the door, he came to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of rice. He took a pair of chop-sticks from the drawer and sat across the table from me. "Good Morning, Karin." he said nochantonantly while looking down as his rice. "Good Morning, Shiro." I stated back, with no emotion in my voice, I'm not going to let him know I'm fuming. That would just start and arguement. He looked at me from under his eyelashes and frowned when he saw the look on my face. He got up from his chair, and walked over to me. What does he think he is doing? How dare he try to touch me when he forgot one of the best days of the year for us! He came up behide me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned me back on the stool while stepping forward so my back was leaning against his chest, I tried to pull away from him, but he had a firm grasp. I gave up on my struggle and leaned back against him. "Whats the matter, Karin?" he said, concern flashing across his face. "Valentines Day! You forgot!" I said with an annoyed frown. He chuckled and looked at me. "Whats so funny Toshiro?" I said now fuming. "You. I didn't forget, Valentines Day is tomarrow." He said with a smirk on his face. -facepalm for Karin- "What?" I said with a dumbfound expression on my face. "Tomarrows Valentines Day, not today. But it doesn't really matter when I ask." He said with a small smile on his face. "Ask what?" I said confused. He got down on one knee and pulled a pure white, felt box from his pants pocket. "Will you, Karin Kurosaki, marry me?" I sat and stared in shock for what seemed like forever. "Yes! Yes, yes, definatly yes!" I said as I slid of my chair towards the ground and glomped him. I nussled my head in his chest, and he wrapped an arm around me while putting a dimond on my finger. "I'm sorry for thinking you forgot, I'm so stupid!" I said as I started bawling. "Its okay, and your not st-" I stopped him with a kiss to his lips. I got up off of him and dashed for the door. "What? Where are you going Karin?" he said as shock played across his face. "Come catch me, Shiro!" I said as I dashed out the front door. He got up off the floor and ran after me. I ran towards the woods behind our house and he went after me. I lost my slippers somewhere on the path and was running barefoot now, I jumped over a log and kept running. I was panting and stoped to breathe. He came up behind me, unnoticed and knocked my feet out from under me, and caught my head, he was now carring me bridal style. I looked up at him and smiled. He continued through the woods until we came across a field, I had never been this far back into the woods, but it looked like he had. There was a big oak tree in the middle of the field of wild flowers, and he headed toward it. He set me down under it, and sat beside me. He leaned back on the ground, with one head behind his head, I scooted up besided him, and lied my head down on his chest, he wrapped his free arm around me, and we both fell asleep, when I woke, I didn't see him and I was leaning up against the tree. I got up and walked a little away from the tree looking for him, it was evening now, and the sun was going down. He jumped out of the tree, little to my knowledge, and came up behind me. I could feel the coldness of metal around my neck he had placed a necklace around my neck, I turned my head down to look at it, and saw a small heart made of ice. I could feel its freezing tempretures, but I didn't mind, I was used to being by Toshiro when he trained, and when he got mad. The coolness was actually fairly comforting. Knowing a piece of him would always be there with me, even if he was gone. I turned around to face him with a smile that could challenge Gin's. "Thank you Shiro. Thank you for everything you've given me today, for always being there, for understanding me. But Mostly, For Your Heart."


End file.
